


Chronal Secret

by Eeveegirly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Girls Kissing, Secret Identity, Winston and Emily friendship, broken accelerator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveegirly/pseuds/Eeveegirly
Summary: After dating for a few months the girl of her dreams Lena finds it hard to tell her of her Overwatch status. What would she say? How would she react? However when her hand is forced all her questions are about to be answered.





	Chronal Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while but this thought popped in my head and I just couldn't get it out! First Overwatch fic, I am new to the fandom, so don't judge too harsh please!

“So as long as I keep it in my backpack I won’t disappear, right?” the bubbly brown haired girl asked her gorilla companion. Winston rolled his eyes at the British Native. After doing this five times he thought she wouldn’t need this conversation. Honestly Winston knew Lena well enough to know she couldn’t keep this up forever. The longer the girl kept this up the more it would eat away at her. 

“You know that answer, but you need to tell her. You two have been dating for a couple months and you seem serious. Tell her before it’s too late and you get your heart broke,” Winston said gently. Personally he doubted anyone would care. Tracer was considered one of the best heroes in all of overwatch. Of course there was always the conspiracy people who were against Overwatch due to its secrecy. 

“Do you think she’ll hate me when she finds out? Oh no, what if she hates Overwatch? She makes me so happy,” Lena started to panic and Winston winced. He had tried to make it better, but he had only made it worse. Just my luck really, he thought as he sighed. 

“No, no you misunderstood. I just think you should tell her, so she will know all of you,” Winston tried a new approach. The brunette nodded this time, understanding where he was getting at. Still she slipped the chronal accelerator in her British flag bag and put the proud symbol of her home land on. 

“I know what you mean Winston, I’m just not ready yet,” she admitted. A part of it was also the fact telling someone who she really was made her more vulnerable than she liked to be. Though the more dates she went on with this woman the more she felt herself falling for her. I have to tell her soon. No, I will tell her soon, Lena told herself before going to leave. “I’ll see you soon Winston,” she called before running off. 

“Be careful!” Winston called after the energetic brunette. She didn’t need her accelerator to run off in a flash. The scientist really hoped his companion wasn’t getting in over her head. If one thing was true about Lena it was that she had a big heart, which wasn’t always a good thing. There is nothing I can do now, let’s just hope nothing happens, Winston thought and went back to his work. 

Lena was rushing through the streets in order to get to her date on time, or rather, early. She liked to be early for their dates so she could try and stop her nerves and try and look casual. Both of which were extremely hard for her. However, much to her dismay, she got there the exact same time Emily did. 

“Lena!” Emily said happily walking over to her. Tracer jumped, not expecting to hear her familiar voice so soon. It didn’t take long for her surprise to turn to excitement as she hugged the red head. Emily looked stunning even if she was only wearing a green flowy top, which brought out her eyes so well it made Lena’s knees weak, and some nice jeans. Seeing how well Emily looked made her feel a little self conscious since she was just in her normal white shirt with orange pants and of course her signature bomber jacket. 

“Hey Ems,” Lena smiled before she could stop herself. One she realized what she called the other girl her cheeks bloomed with color. In her mind she had called Emily Ems plenty of times, but she had never let it slip. Something about nicknames made it all too real and made her feel more dishonest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. I mean I did but if you don’t like it I don’t have to call you it. You know what maybe we should just forget this whole thing all together,” Tracer rambled. Although she was silenced when she felt a kiss on the cheek.

“Have I ever told you how cute you are?” Emily giggled. If Lena thought she was red before she was absolutely crimson now. “I don’t mind it at all, I think it's pretty cute actually,” Emily said with a smile that lit up her eyes even better than the shirt she was wearing. Her smile was possibly the best thing that she had ever seen in her life. 

“Well, how about we head in,” Lena said, trying to hide her blush but was sure she was failing. The red head nodded and entered with Lena hot on her heels. Once they were seated Lena put her backpack on the back of her chair. Luckily for her Winston had made the output on the accelerator so far that she didn’t have to wear it in order for her to feel its effects. Just to make sure she picked up the menu and was relieved when she felt its weight in her hand. 

“Have you heard about the movie they just released about Overwatch?” Emily asked Lena excitedly. Boy did she ever, everyone was invited to the opening of it as a celebration of its success. Naturally she went and drug Winston along as well. It wasn’t a bad movie, she honestly loved the actor who played her and they even met, but Winston didn’t care for it. 

“Yeah, I actually saw it,” Lena said before she could stop herself. Silently she kicked herself, the movie hadn’t been out long so she must have been seen as some kinda super nerd. Man I really gotta tell her. Maybe today, Lena thought, getting the smallest bit of courage. 

“Really? You’re a fan of Overwatch?” Emily asked surprised. While Overwatch had done a lot of good it was no stranger to the controversy and uneasiness around it. Now was the perfect time for her to get a feel for how Emily felt about Overwatch without having to tell her who she really was, 

“Yeah, I mean they have done so much good for this world it's hard not to be a fan,” Lena said. Even before she joined Overwatch she had been a fan, one of the reasons she had been so eager to test fly the Slipstream for them. 

“I agree, it makes me mad that people can’t seem to see that. Nothing is perfect, but they have done far more good than bad. I am glad we see eye to eye on that,” Emily smiled, Lena felt her heart flutter with hope. You have no idea, Lena thought to herself with a smile on her own face that matched Emily’s. “Was it any good?” Emily asked her. 

“Actually yeah, I felt a lot of it was accurate to what really happened and the actors were amazing! The actress who plays Tracer did the best job out of all of them,” Lena announced proudly. She might as well say tracer is her favorite since that is her. 

“Oh really! Tracer is my favorite too. Strong independent woman who didn’t let some silly experiment get her down,” Emily said proudly, “man I would love to meet her in person.” The way Emily’s face lit up made Lena even happier and more confident to tell her. Though she had to bite back a laugh considering she just wanted to meet Tracer and in all actuality she was dating her, she was in for a surprise. 

“Maybe I can get that done,” Lena said smirking a little. Before Emily could press her further a waiter came to take their orders. 

“So what can I get you ladies?” He asked and then looked up. Once his eyes laid upon Emily the look in his eyes changed to one Lena knew well. He had the same look that she had when she first saw Emily, An immediate attraction. Her eyes narrowed as he focused on Emily. “What for the fair lady?” He asked rather flirtatiously. 

“Oh I’ll just have the Alfredo,” Emily said with a smile, which the guy took for flirting rather than politeness. She’s gay smart one, Lena thought bitterly. 

“And for you?” He asked, not really taking his eyes off of Emily. On one hand she was glad she wasn’t being noticed as Tracer, meant her ‘disguise’ was working, on the other hand she wasn’t happy that that meant more attention on her girlfriend. 

“I will have the chicken parmesan if you don’t mind,” Lena said through gritted teeth, trying not to show her displeasure but failing miserably. Sadly the waiter didn’t catch the hint and took their menus, winking at Emily as he left. While the waiter didn’t notice Emily sure as hell did and was now giggling. 

“Didn’t know you were the jealous type,” Emily giggled and Lena tried to bury her face into her arms to stop the blush. Judging from the giggles coming from across the table it didn’t work. “It’s cute,” Emily said, making Lena not feel so stupid. “Anyway, you know Tracer?” Emily asked changing the subject for her girlfriend. 

“Uhhh,” Lena said, did she just screw herself? Quickly she thought of a cover story to hopefully not reveal who she was. Sure, she felt better since their talk, but she still wasn’t ready. “I went to the opening and saw her,” she quickly covered, “even got to sit by her. Maybe I can try and get ahold of her.” Internally Lena facepalmed, she knew it was a lame excuse but it was all she could think of at the time. 

“You got her number from that?” Emily asked suspiciously. Why would Tracer just give out her number to someone she just met? Unless there was more to the story than what Lena was telling her. 

“Oh no, my friend did though. She thought we would be good together,” Lena blurted out, regretting her decision. Suddenly Emily looked defensive, like she felt she had to compete against Tracer. If Lena was being completely honest to herself it was funny considering she and Tracer were one and the same. “But she thinks I would be good with any girl,” Lena said and that made Emily relax a little. “Besides, she not my type,” Lena stated, which wasn’t wrong, she would hate to date someone like herself. 

“What’s your type then?” Emily asked, kind of knowing where this was going but she wanted to play along. Though her saying Tracer was her favorite but she wouldn’t date her was weird. Emily would jump at the chance to go on a date with Tracer, well if she was still single that is. 

“Redheads,” Lena said with a playful smirk, watching as Emily’s face slowly started to match her hair. There was just something about redheads that made Lena swoon, maybe it was the blush matching their hair. The two then just busted up laughing, unsure what was funny but loving the sound of each others laugh. At the absolute worst time the waiter came back with their food. 

“Your orders miss,” the waiter said. Again he only looked at Emily as he set the food down, almost getting the food all over Lena in the process. 

“Watch it!” Lena said angrily. It was one thing to flirt with HER girlfriend but then to almost cover her in food. No way were they tipping this guy. Seeing that he got caught the man blushed and muttered a quick apology before leaving. Lena huffed and crossed her arms, which only made Emily laugh. “What?” Lena asked. 

“You’re just cute,” Emily said with a smile, smiling bigger when she saw Lena start to blush. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their food. Neither felt they had to try so hard to impress the other and just being near each other was enough for them. 

“Hey, I have an idea,” Lena said all of the sudden. The sudden burst of energy from her partner made Emily jump. “Sorry,” Lena blushed, Winston always told her she was too excitable, “I just thought we should go see the Overwatch movie together. Since we’re both such big fans and I already know I love it. I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing it again with you. That is if you have time of course!” 

“Well I don’t have anything else planned today,” Emily said giving Lena a knowing smile. The brunette pumped her fist in the air with excitement, blushing after she realized what she had done. Luckily it just made Emily laugh at how adorable her girlfriend really was. As Emily thought about it she realized she would definitely pick Lena over Tracer without a second thought. any day. 

Before Lena could actually express her happiness in words there was a loud bang and people started to yell. Natural instincts honed through service kicked in for Lena and she bolted up to see what had happened. Scanning the area it seemed an important ambassador between Ominics and humans was eating there, but unofficially with his family. He was shot straight through the head, Widowmaker no doubt. Reaching into her pocket she put in her earpiece to see what was going on. Before she could talk into it the room burst into chaos. Emily grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away from the table, which meant away from the accelerator. 

“Come on Lena! We have to go!” Emily said dragging her. Another gunshot rang as well as another scream. 

“My bag!” Lena said, knowing she was starting to reach the edge of the accelerator’s range. 

“You’re more important than that bag!” Emily said, never had Lena seen her so terrified. While this wasn’t something she was too scared of, it wasn’t her first time hearing shots or seeing a dead body, she was shaken as well. The only thing she knew was she needed to put on her accelerator and find Widowmaker. 

“Emily you don’t understand I need it,” Lena started before someone hit her bag off of the chair and she heard a crunch. Already she started to glitch out, making Emily’s eye go wide. 

“Lena, what’s going on?” Emily asked as she tried to touch Tracer, but it was already becoming hard to stay in the present time. She rushed to her bag and quickly picked it up off the round. Being so close to the accelerator, even if it was broke, she was able to stabilize herself more. Though it wouldn’t last long so she took a chance and blinked to Emily. 

“Emily, listen. I can’t explain much but you need to take this bag to Winston,” Lena said handing her the bag, she then took out her earpiece and put it on top, “press the power button and speak into it. Let him know who you are and that you need to meet him.” Emily looked at Lena confused, what was going on? Why was she being so secretive? 

“Lena what’s happening?” Emily asked worriedly. A kiss was placed upon her lips before she could ask anymore questions. 

“I love you,” Lena said and kissed him again. Emily leaned into the kiss, she loved when Lena was in a lovey mood. When she opened her eyes however Lena was gone, she looked around wildly. 

“Lena!” Emily called but she was being pushed out of the restaurant by people. All she could do was hope Lena had somehow made it out alive and do whatever it was she was supposed to do. Once outside she looked around some more for Lena, but once again there wasn’t even a trace of her. Looked down she opened the bag to figure out what inside and saw what seemed to be Tracer’s chestplate. She couldn’t remember what it was called, but maybe it was a recreation? Why would that be so important to Lena though. Sighing she put in the Bluetooth thing into her ear. 

“Lena! Lena can you hear me!” came a worried voice from the earpiece. It wasn’t a voice that Emily recognized, so maybe this was the Winston Lena told her about. 

“No, this is Emily, Lena told me to contact you through this. This is Winston I’m guessing,” Emily said, trying not to see crazy just talking aloud. Thinking quickly she pulled out her phone and put it on her ear that held the Bluetooth thing. 

“Emily…” Winston trailed off then he made a sound of recognition, “you’re Lena’s girlfriend right?” At first Emily nodded, but quickly realized that the other person couldn’t see her. 

“Yes I’m dating Lena,” she said allowed, blushing a little. Every time she said it she just had to blush, it still felt unreal the brunette was her’s. ers and only hers. 

“Where is Lena? What happened to her?” the voice suddenly turned fearful. Lena had said she would tell Emily the truth about herself later, so why did Emily now have Lena’s earpiece? 

“I…” Emily tried to wrap her head around what just happened. She wished she had the answer for the man but she didn’t understand what had happened herself. Maybe she should just tell him what she saw and hope he didn’t think she was crazy. “Someone got shot at the place where we were eating, someone important. I didn’t recognize him, but I think Lena did. We had to get out of there, I mean there was gunfire going off so I started to pull her away, however her bag fell and,” before Emily could finish she as cut off. 

“Her bag fell? Is what’s inside it safe?!” Winston asked extremely concerned. If the accelerator as broke that would explain why Emily suddenly had Lena’s earpiece. 

“No, I checked what is inside of it and it seems broke. Is it some kind of prop? It almost looks what Tracer’s chest thing,” Emily said looking into the bag again. The weird technology still glowed a faint blue, but it seemed to almost be dimmer than before. Perhaps battery dying? 

“Listen, Emily do you have something to write an address on?” Winston asked. 

“I mean, I have my phone, but you don’t understand. Lena just disappeared all of the sudden and I can’t find her. Is she with you? Is that why she gave me this ear thing?” Emily asked, maybe that’s why she needed the address. How could she leave so quickly though. 

“Listen, I can’t explain this now. I am going to give you an address and you need to bring the bag with you. Do you have your phone?” Winston asked. 

“Yeah,” Emily said and typed in her phone the address given to her from Winston. “Okay, I got it,” Emily said checking over the address. 

“See you soon then Emily, I wish we could have met in better circumstances,” Winston said before disconnecting the channel. He sighed and looked around. “Lena, where are you,” Winston said and sighed. Hopefully the thing wasn’t in too bad of shape, if he had to make another one who knew when Lena would be back.

A good ten minutes later a red head walked in. Winston was not surprised that Lena was so obsessed with her. Just Lena’s type, but he couldn’t focus on how cute the two were probably together considering Lena was nowhere to be found. Emily stood still, frozen in place after seeing Winston. This was THE Winston from Overwatch. How, how did Lena know him?

“You must have a lot of questions, but right now I need that bag,” Winston said pointing to the bag in Emily’s hands. Slowly Emily held out the bag and Winston walked over to take it. Opening it up he breathed a sigh when he noticed the accelerator was still mostly intact. Couple days at most, the hard part would be finding a way to get Lena to appear in the exact time and place that they were. 

“Yeah, I do actually. How does Lena know someone from Overwatch? I mean she said she knew Tracer, so is she some kind of secret operative or something?” Emily asked confused. To know one Overwatch person was strange enough, but two! 

“She said she knew Tracer Huh?” Winston asked, trying not to laugh. He guessed she had been really close to telling Emily the truth before she disappeared. “She does, really well. You may wanna sit down before I tell you why though,” Winston said putting down the accelerator on his desk. Emily sat down and Winston walked over, feeling a little sorry for the girl she had to find out this way. “Lena Oxton is Tracer.” Winston wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but sudden laughter from the redhead was not it. 

“Very funny, but what is it really?” Emily asked. When Winston didn’t reply Emily’s eyes got bigger. “This, this must be some sort of joke. Lena would have told me,” Emily said, suddenly very glad she was sitting down. 

“She didn’t want to because she had no idea what your thoughts on Overwatch was. Telling you could have been the end of you two, which was her biggest fear. Lena really likes you,” Winston told her. Hearing it from a third party was harder than hearing it from the source, Winston knew that, but Lena was probably going to be missing for a while. 

“So that’s,” Emily said, eyes moving to the broken accelerator. Winston followed her eyes and then nodded. 

“That’s correct, that is the Chronal Accelerator,” Winston said. For a moment Emily had to remember what she knew about Tracer’s chest piece. No matter what picture she saw of the woman Tracer always had that chest piece. Suddenly she remembered an interview with Tracer she had heard a while back, Emily had always been a fan of Overwatch. 

“So, we’ve all been wondering Tracer, what is your chest piece?” the interviewer had asked a while ago. 

“Oh, this thing?” Tracer had said poking at her chest piece, the interviewer nodded. “It’s what Winston, he created it, calls the Chronal Accelerator. It keeps me anchored to this timeline,” Tracer explained. 

“And without it?” the interviewer pressed further. Tracer shrugged, he didn’t seem too concerned. 

“Well, let’s just say I could be anywhere at anytime,” Tracer said with a smile. 

At the time it seemed like a rather non answer, but with what she saw when she disappeared it started to click. Lena could be anywhere at literally anytime in the universe. Emily bolted up, a lot more worried than before about Lena’s safety. 

“Winston, where is Lena,” Emily said, the worry clear in her voice. Winston sighed, he knew that question was coming soon. Lena had gushed for hours about how smart Emily was and Winston was inclined to agree at this point. 

“I wish I could tell you,” he said with a sigh looked at the picture on his desk of the two of them. “What I can tell you is that I will fix the accelerator as quickly as I can and hopefully the strength of it will call to Lena. I don’t know how it works, but it’s happened before with technology similar to this. With any luck she’ll be back soon after the accelerator is fixed,” Winston explained. 

“And how quickly will it take for you to fix it?” Emily asked him. At least there was some sort of a chance they could get Lena back. 

“I wish I could all you, but I hope soon. Until then you are welcome to come here as often as you can. From the sounds of it you two aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, so I would like to get to know you,” Winston said giving her a warm smile. 

“I… I think I would like that,” Emily said, trying to return the smile to Winston. It was hard, but with renewed hope she managed. 

The hope paid off after two months. Emily had taken up refuge at Lena and Winston’s whenever she missed Lena. Which tended to be most of the time. At the moment she was sketching Tracer’s emblem that was on Lena’s bomber jacket. It had been ages since Emily sketched, but it always had calmed her and at this time she needed that. 

“I finished it!” came a voice from the office, making Emily jump. As she jumped she put a large mark on her drawing which made her frown, it had been going so well. 

“What did you finish?” Emily asked, hoping it was something good. If he had interrupted her drawing for something small you can bet he was going to get an ear full from her. Over the two months Winston and her had become friends, Winston often saying he saw why Lena liked her so much. The thought of Lena still made her heart ache. 

“The accelerator! I finally fixed it and it's better than ever!” Winston said proudly, walking over to Emily to show her. Emily took it from his hands to inspect it, the blue light was a lot brighter than when she first saw it and it even seemed sturdier than before. “I made it harder to break this time since Lena can be so unpredictable,” Winston stated, confirming her suspicions. 

“How long till she comes back?” Emily asked, that was truly all she cared about. As much as she liked hanging out with Winston, she had come to treasure their time together, she was ready to have her girlfriend back. 

“Soon, at least I hope so,” Winston said with a sigh. With that the two could only hope as they stared into the blinking blue. 

A week ended up being the amount of time they had to wait. Seemed Winston was right about the accelerator calling to Lena. Emily was asleep on the couch, having dozed off after one of Winston’s filling meals, when she awoke by a familiar voice calling her name. At first she figured he was just dreaming of Lena calling to her and turned over, but when it happened again she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes she was greeted with a fuzzy version of her girlfriend. 

“Lena!” Emily said happily, reaching out to hug her girlfriend. Though Lena was not anchored to their time, so Emily went right through her. Lena turned around to look at her and reached a hand out to touch Emily’s face, but again it didn’t work. 

“Emily? Is that really you?” Lena asked, her voice sounding a lot farther than she really was. Quickly Emily ran to Winston’s office, startling him with how freaked she was. 

“The accelerator! Lena is here and I need to put it on her!” Emily said quickly, how Winston understood her was beyond Emily. Still she was grateful that he did because he handed her the accelerator and followed her into the living room where Lena was. 

“Lena,” Winston said sounding relieved, their waiting had paid off. The redhead finally reached her British half, her hands shaking so bad she was worried she would drop it and break it again. Lena narrowed her eyes, being in and out of reality made her vision fuzzy. What she did notice was the familiar glow of her accelerator. Without a second thought she reached out and touched it, finally anchoring herself to time. Lena fell down with a flop. 

“Are you okay?” Emily asked worriedly as Lena put her accelerator back on. Lena pulled Emily into a kiss, not caring that Winston was looking. 

“I am thanks to you,” Lena said, holding her tightly. Then she turned to Winston and asked, “How long have I been gone?” 

“About two months, so not as bad as it has been,” Winston told her honestly. They were lucky it had been so quick. Lena exhaled a breathe she didn’t know she was holding. 

“You haven’t moved on, have you?” Lena asked Emily worriedly. All Emily could do was laugh, the thought of leaving Lena sounded so strange. When she looked back at Lena she shook her head to relieve the stress. 

“No she has been a huge help in getting you back,” Winston told Lena, “I can see why you like her so much. For now though I will leave you two be.” With that Winston left to give the two some room. 

“So, I guess you know I am Tracer now, huh?” Lena said nervously scratching the back of her head. Having the adorable brunette back seemed unreal and all Emily could do was hug her. 

“It doesn’t change the fact I am in love with Lena Oxton. Sure, Tracer is cool, but I love you Lena. Just, please don’t leave like that again. I am not sure my heart could take it,” Emily told her honestly. All Lena could do is blush and kiss the girl’s cheek. “Though can I get an autograph to brag to my friends that I know THE Tracer,” Emily joked causing both girls to giggle. Suddenly she got an idea and took off her harness, grabbing a pen that Emily had been using for drawing to etch something on her harness. “What are you doing?” Emily asked curiously. 

“See for yourself,” Lena said showing her the small E + L within a heart on the inside of her harness. It would be easy for the girl to feel it whenever she pleased. Emily grinned, now she would forever been near Lena’s heart. “You see, my biggest fear is that one day I am going to blink and never be real again. Now all I have to do is feel inside my harness to ground myself,” Lena said causing Emily to blush, but not nearly as bad as when Lena added, “Cause you are the realest thing I have in my life Emily.” The only response Emily could think of was to kiss her beautiful girlfriend. “ I love you Emily, I really do. So don’t leave me either,” Lena whispered against her lips. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Emily said, saying it so softly it sounded as if she was praying, “I love you two my Tracer, my Lena, my world.” After two months of being separated the two just enjoyed the comfortable silence that followed with the promise of many more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
